charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet Talkin' Demon
|image = |caption = He talks the talk… |writer= Laura J. Burns |published= Simon & Schuster Children's Publishing |airdate=May 9, 2006 July 3, 2006 (reprint) |director = 1-4169-1469-2 |production = Season 6 |previous = As Puck Would Have It |next = Light of the World }} Sweet Talkin' Demon is the 35th book in the Charmed novel series. It starts on the night of Piper and Leo's anniversary, and ends two weeks later during the Blue Moon. Summary :His story's sweet, his method's new— :But this man's so perfect, he can't be true. :Find the secret, find his source :Or an Innocent's life may run its course… Phoebe can't believe her luck—finally, she's met the perfect guy. Daniel's got everything going for him and Phoebe's smitten. Smitten, that is, until Paige, trying to figure out what the weird thing is about this guy, sees a demon in Daniel's living room. Sure, Daniel's more perfect than anyone should be, but in league with a demon? Phoebe can't believe it. Phoebe's not the only one having trouble with love. Leo's been so busy with his Whitelighter life, he seems to have forgotten about his wife and son. And to make matters in the Manor even worse, Paige fears she's lost her powers. Life with the Charmed Ones is never a walk in the park, but things seem to be getting out of control. Can the sisters set everything straight before their lives fall into utter chaos? Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. Piper is frustrated with Leo's latest charge, who's constant encounter with trouble causes their plans for a romantic evening dinner to be procrastinated time after time. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition and Levitation. Phoebe is infatuated with a handsome young man named Daniel. To her, the guy is every bit as perfect as he seems—on the outside. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. She tries to cure Wyatt's cold with a spell, but it merely transfers to another person. Unwilling to give up, she comes up with new ways to battle the sickness. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. Leo wants to enjoy a peaceful romantic anniversary dinner with Piper, but his new charge is repeatedly running into trouble, which foils their plan time after time. Support *'Wyatt Halliwell:' Piper and Leo's firstborn son. He has powers beyond everyone's comprehension. *'Daniel Lemond:' Phoebe's love interest. They meet at a fundraiser, where Phoebe is put off by his behavior, but then he calls her the next morning to apologize. His mood swings and unpredictable behavior baffles her more than anything. He is an insecure witch with a hypnotic voice. Paige later became his Whitelighter. *'Indar:' The demon who claims to be friends with Daniel. Minor *'Kerria:' Leo's charge and Paige's new friend. She is constantly in danger and Leo is forced to put off his anniversary dinner with Piper to protect her. *'Ryan:' Phoebe's assistant. *'Sovann Duong:' Native Cambodian artist presented at the charity event. *'Olive:' An elderly greeter at Williams Market who somehow followed Daniel home. *'Stevie:' A child throwing a tantrum about wanting a puppy. Mentioned *'Elise Rothman:' Editor-in-chief of The Bay Mirror. *'Prue Halliwell:' The eldest Charmed One with the powers of Telekinesis and Astral Projection. She was killed by Shax. *'Penny Halliwell:' The Charmed Ones' late grandmother with the power of Telekinesis. *'Patty Halliwell:' The Charmed Ones' deceased mother with the power of Molecular Immobilization. *'Cole Turner:' Phoebe's ex-husband. Magical Notes Book of Shadows Blue Moon :Traditionally a moon phase that loosens the bonds of magic, a blue moon could spell disaster for the Power of Three. While some witches may find the bonds between themselves and their powers lessened, the Charmed Ones will have an added worry. The ties that bind the three sisters together will also be loosened. It is imperative that the Power of Three be guarded on this day. The Power of Three is always there, no matter where we are individually. But if we're not in the same place during a blue moon, the bonds that connect us are weak. Enemies can take advantage of that to sever the bonds completely—and destroy the Power of Three. Spells Spell to Summon the Source of Magic :Power of Three spell :Source of magic, heed our cry. :From Daniel's home, let your power fly. :We summon you before us three, :Secret enchantment, hear our plea. Protection Spell :Voice with power over actions, :Influences and attractions, :Have no sway on us henceforth. To Steal the Charmed Ones' Powers :Must be cast by a witch under a Blue Moon and while the Charmed Ones are separated. :Blue moon that loosens the ties, :Send great magic across the skies. :Power of Three, come to me! To Call a Witch's Power :Powers of the witches rise :Course unseen across the skies. :Come to us who call you near; :Come to us and settle here. Body Switching Spell :Ignite a fire pit in the woods, both the caster and host must stand on either end of the fire. :Powers of earth, :Hear my call. :What's mine is yours, :What's yours is mine. :You become me, :Switch it all. Potions Paige's Cold-Vanquishing Potion :Ingredients: Sage, mugwort, chamomile flowers, red clover and echinacea. :Boil it all together as you would a vanquishing potion, then toss at the sick. Chant these words: :Sickness like an evil, loosen your bond. :Vanquished are you. Be gone. Paige's Cold-Vanquishing Potion Variation :Boil different healing ingredients together as you would a vanquishing potion, then toss at the sick. Chant these words: :Bad health, disappear. :Banished are you. Go away from here. Powers *'Fireballs:' Used by Paige. *'Orbing:' Used by Leo and Paige to move between spaces. *'Luring:' Used by Daniel to hypnotize others with his voice. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Indar. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige. *'Teleportation:' Used by Indar to move between spaces. *'Voice Echo:' Used by Daniel to make Indar appear. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows:' The Halliwell family's tome of spells and information. Terms *'Blue Moon:' A special phenomenon that weakens magical bonds. Notes and Trivia *This novel was published in 2006. Ironically, there was no Blue Moon (by any standard or measurement) that year. *Phoebe is allergic to strawberries. *Phoebe doesn't use her individual powers at all. Differences from the Show *Leo is still the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter. *Paige has the power to throw fireballs. *Piper and Leo's anniversary is in February. This contradicts "The Fifth Halliwheel", in which their anniversary coincides with the Harvest Moon. *Phoebe says she does not have a favorite movie, because she is always finding one movie more interesting than the other. On the show, her favorite movie was "Kill It Before It Dies". *Phoebe does not seem to have the power of Empathy and is not dating Jason Dean. Errors *Piper was able to freeze Indar in Daniel's body. It should not have been possible since Indar was possessing an active good witch's body. International Titles *'Dutch:' Betoverende woorden (Charming Words) Betoverende_Woorden.png|Dutch cover Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise